


The Courage to Ask

by heartfeltword



Series: Desire for More [2]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: Arlo's known for a while that he wanted more in his relationship with the builder but he wasn't sure how to ask. Leave it to a never ending glass of Duvos Winter Punch to give him some liquid courage!Continuation of "Desire for More"





	The Courage to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Because let's face it, Arlo wouldn't be able to talk to the builder without being drunk.
> 
> I headcanon the Duvos Winter Punch to be alcoholic or to be able to be spiked easily.

A warm beverage at The Round Table sounded like the perfect end to a fairly rough day. It certainly wasn’t the worst day Arlo had ever had but he’d spent most of the day in the sewers killing monsters. He didn’t ask Higgins why he needed so much tempering liquid he just accepted the pay and went to the sewers. Of course he’d showered after his trip, he had slipped into ankle deep grey water a few times trying to dodge out of the way of feisty jump dancers, but he still wanted to relax a little more. He had considered going to the builder to see her, it wasn’t uncommon for them, but he was after something a little more intimate. He wanted to snuggle under the covers and hold a warm body. It wasn’t a problem before the builder had arrived, he’d been alone for so long it was just some distant dream, but since they’d started having casual sex he’d found himself wanting a relationship more and more. He would be the first to admit that he was the one who probably ruined his chances with the builder; he was the one who bailed after each and every meeting because he was afraid of what others would think of him. He had worried being in a relationship would hurt his chances of getting into the Flying Pigs and, in the rare chance he did get in, what would happen with their relationship as he put his whole focus on the Pigs but now he wanted someone to live for and protect. Arlo wanted to ask the builder if their relationship could change but he was now afraid of her response, fearful that he’d lose the mindblowing sex and what minimal physical contact he got with it.  
So Arlo went to The Round Table for some casual company. It would do in a pinch. Maybe someone would come and settle next to him and chat about meaningless things. Arlo settled into the bar and smiled at Django who returned it. Django set a cup down and filled it with some strong Duvos Punch before he went to care for the other patrons. Arlo took a long gulp, enjoying the kick that made his body shudder. He sighed as he set the cup down, wondering if he should order some food too.

His thoughts were cut off when a familiar laugh filled his ears. He knew that laugh a little too well, he twisted in his seat as casually as he could and locked eyes with the builder in the back corner. She flashed him a warm smile before she turned her attention back to Alice and Sam who were chatting away. Arlo stared at them, jealousy blossoming because Sam got to spend time with the builder and see her in a different light than Arlo did. She got to see the builder relax and chat about normal everyday things. Arlo just got to see her naked. Sure it was intimate and he was probably, hopefully?, the only one who saw her naked but he wanted to know her personally; what she liked and didn’t like, her hopes and dreams, her darkest fears.

Arlo turned in his seat and took another gulp of his punch. If he kept at it he knew he’d loosen up and probably spill his guts to whoever happened to ask him what was bothering him. Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst, his feelings would be laid bare and he would be too out of it to worry himself into silence though the entire town would know he’d been hooking up with the builder. Django walked by and filled Arlo’s cup back up without saying a word.

Arlo wasn’t sure how many glasses he’d had, it didn’t help that Django would fill the cup up before it was completely empty. He could feel the warmth in his belly and his head swayed a little. He sucked in a deep breath. He’d been listening to the three girls laughter for what felt like hours, his desire had taken over. He downed his last glass, ready to finally take a stand and confront the builder about his feelings.

Just as he set the glass down he heard her say “Good night.” All of his courage drained out of him as he heard them move behind him. The builder paused next to Arlo, he looked up at her and Alice and gave them a smile. Both their faces were flushed and they had wide smiles. “Good night, Arlo.” The builder slurred her words as she patted his shoulder a little more firmly than she normally would.

“Good night.” His voice was barely a whisper as he watched her. Suddenly he found himself completely entranced by her, taking in every detail of her face like he had probably a hundred times before. It felt different this time, like he was really seeing her. 

She lingered for a minute, hand on his shoulder, before Alice tugged on her sleeve giggling. “C’mon, we gotta go home!” Her speech was just as slurred as the builder’s.

“Good night.” She repeated it, her eyes still locked onto Arlo’s.

“Good night.” He mimicked her. 

This time when Alice tugged on her sleeve she allowed herself to be pulled away from Arlo and out the door. He didn’t dare watch her leave, he could already feel the regret making his stomach feel funny. He’d had the courage, he could have just walked up to her and said “I like you!” and seen what happened. But nope. The moment was gone again.

Arlo sighed like the weight of the world just dropped onto his shoulders. He propped his elbow onto the counter and set his head in his hand. He hated himself. He would never be able to tell her his feelings and he’d go on regretting each and every missed opportunity. He tried to take another drink from his glass but it was empty. Django never filled it, cutting him off. Arlo set the glass down a little more forcefully than he intended. He’d toyed with the idea of just going to her house and laying everything there for her to decide if she liked him back.

“Hey Chief.” Arlo was so lost in his thought he hadn’t heard Sam come over and sit next to him. He blinked at her, unable to really show his surprise. She didn’t look nearly as out of it as Alice and the Builder.

“Sam,” He nodded his head at her. Suddenly he didn’t want to talk to anyone, he wanted to be alone so he could wallow in his failed attempt. He looked back at his glass, half tempted to tell Django to fill it again.

“You gotta talk to her.”

“Huh?”

Sam gave him a pointed look. Of course she knew, she was best friends with the builder. Arlo didn’t know how that made him feel; his coworker knowing about his sex life. He also didn’t know how he felt about Alice knowing but at least neither were gossipers like Sonia and Antoine. There was still a pretty good chance most people had no idea.

Arlo sighed, shoulders slumping and looked back at his glass. “But what if-”

“No!” Sam slammed her hand onto the bar. “No! You gotta stop getting in your own damn way!” Her voice softened as she got closer to him, “I know you, Arlo. Just talk to her.”

Arlo stared at Sam for a minute before he nodded. The builder was always nice to talk to and understanding outside of their sex life. She’d told him many times that if he ever needed to talk he could talk to her. He never took it up on her. It felt weird considering their “relationship” so he never took her up on it. He started to stand up, to go find her but Sam grabbed his arm.

“Tomorrow. She’s spending the night with Alice because they were both too drunk to go home.” Sam then looked Arlo over and added, “And you’re too drunk too. C’mon I’ll get you home.”

\--

It took Arlo another two days to get the courage back up to talk to the builder. In his defense the following morning he had such a terrible hangover he almost fell off his horse four times doing his rounds. And the following day Higgins had once again asked for more tempering liquid so Arlo had spent the entire day in the sewers again. No the third day would be the day. Arlo had promised himself, repeating it over and over.

He did wait until the evening. He knew she was usually busy throughout the day and didn’t want to bother her. And Sam had made a pass yesterday that she would be home for most of the evening. Waiting nearly killed him, he paced back and forth, punched his dummy until his hands ached, he bothered Remington until the man literally snapped at him to find something to do. Would she say no? What would they do then? Would they still have casual sex? Even though she knew he had more feelings for her? Would she say yes? Oh God, what then? Would they date? Would he be able to hold her in public and give her soft kisses whenever he wanted?

The sun was setting when Arlo started towards her house. His hands were shaking and he was nervous. He hadn’t felt this nervous since the first time he’d tried for the Flying Pigs. He tried to keep himself calm. If it came to it he was fully prepared to just laugh it off as long as they could continue being fuck buddies; he’d even settle with remaining pleasant with one another in public because he realized he didn’t want to lose her completely. He’d rather just have a piece of her than none at all. He didn’t know what the town would think. He didn’t know what would happen if he made it into the Flying Pigs but he’d figure it out with her at his side.

“Hi.”

Arlo froze. He hadn’t realized he’d made it to her house he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts. She smiled up at him with that soft smile she got whenever they met in public. She looked so beautiful. It hit Arlo like a slap in the face as he looked at her. Her hair was a little tangled and she had grease smeared across her cheeks.

“Can I help you?” She quirked an eyebrow looking amused as he took too long to answer her.

“I, uh,” He could feel himself starting to stammer and had to pause and suck in a deep breath. He could do this. He could talk to her. “Can we talk?”

Her face flickered, fear?, before the soft smile returned. “Of course, would you like to come in?” When he nodded she motioned to her house and let him inside. 

He moved on auto pilot through her house until he settled on the edge of her hot pink couch. He hated the couch, he’d told her before but she laughed and said it was free so she wasn’t going to complain. He’d purposefully pulled out once just to stain the couch, not that he’d admit that to her. She settled beside him close but not close enough, her hands in her lap, as she waited. She didn’t say anything just let Arlo try and gather his thoughts.

“I wanted to talk about us.” He started.

He watched her shoulders slump ever so slightly. Her eyes flickered that same fear from earlier. He realized she was worried he was here to end it. His heart ached and he reached out and took her hand without thinking about it.

“I want more.” He told her, locking their eyes.

“More?” She repeated. “I mean, I told you that you could come to me if you ever wanted to…” She trailed off, looking away as her cheeks started to flush. Arlo couldn’t stop his smile, she was so sweet and gentle when she wasn’t wound up and desperate for sex.

“Not like that.” Arlo said, his confidence and normal calm demeanor washing over him. This was just the builder; the small young woman who looked up to him figuratively and literally. This was just her. He could talk to her about anything. He’d seen her at her most vulnerable. “I want to date.”

“L-like this?” The builder reached into one of her many pants pockets and took out a small red object. She splayed it out on her palms and Arlo couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. A Heart Knot. It looked handmade and a little clumsy not nearly as well put together as the ones he’d seen Alice make for her shop. The builder must have made it herself. Why Arlo hadn’t thought of buying one for her? But the thought of her having handmade one for-

“For me?” It hit Arlo that she liked him too and wanted this to continue.

Her cheeks flushed and she nodded. “I’m sorry it’s not pretty or anything… I may have made it when I was, uh,” she cleared her throat, “intoxicated.”

“No, not, this…” Arlo took the Heart Knot and rubbed his thumb over the complicated knot. “This is perfect. I, I didn’t think to get one for you.” He cast a shy glance at her.

She shook her head and took the knot from his hands. “That’s ok, I didn’t figure you would. I just- I wasn’t sure if you’d even accept. I just had to know…”

Arlo laughed, they had been stuck in the same position. The builder looked up at him confused by his laughter. He couldn’t stop himself. She had probably worried herself sick like Arlo almost did because they were both so shy. He shifted on the couch and pulled her into his arms. “I want this. I want us.”

She melted into his arms, wrapping her arms around him and held him close. She nuzzled into his chest and sighed. Arlo set his head against her and felt peace. He should have known. He should have noticed how her smiles were brighter when he was around. He should have noticed how she gave him longing looks whenever he was getting ready to leave. He should have just gotten the courage to ask.

“Hey, Arlo.” The builder shifted a little.

He pulled back to look down at her. He hummed and she smiled.

“I like you.”

Wow. Arlo’s heart felt funny. Tight and light at the same time.

“I like you too.”

She giggled, the soft musical sound he adored, before she pulled him back into a tight embrace. Holding her in his arms while she hummed contently, Arlo realized he didn’t care what anyone else thought. He was happy, happier than he’d been in a long time, and he wasn’t going to let anyone stop him from enjoying that happiness.


End file.
